According to the earlier patent application two groups of transducers are provided side by side looking to the target whose location is sought. Each group of transducers generates a complex output signal {character pullout}.sub.L and {character pullout}.sub.R, respectively. A magnitude summation signal R.sub.BSum =.vertline.{character pullout}.sub.L.vertline.+.vertline.{character pullout}.sub.R.vertline. is derived from the absolute values .vertline.{character pullout}.sub.L.vertline. and .vertline.{character pullout}.sub.R.vertline. of the transducer group output signals. Furthermore, a complex differential signal {character pullout}.sub.D ={character pullout}.sub.L -{character pullout}.sub.R is derived from said transducer group output signals. The absolute value or magnitude R.sub.D =.vertline.{character pullout}.sub.D.vertline. of the differential signal is then determined. Finally, a resulting output signal R.sub.HYP is calculated by either dividing said magnitude summation signal R.sub.BSum by the magnitude .vertline.{character pullout}.sub.D.vertline. of the differential signal, or by subtracting said magnitude .vertline.{character pullout}.sub.D.vertline. of said differential signal from the magnitude summation signal R.sub.BSum. Other embodiments of said earlier patent application calculate said resulting output signal R.sub.BSum by either dividing the double magnitude 2.vertline.{character pullout}.sub.L.vertline. or 2.vertline.{character pullout}.sub.R.vertline. by said magnitude .vertline.{character pullout}.sub.D.vertline. of the differential signal, or by subtracting said magnitude R.sub.D the differential signal from said double magnitude 2.vertline.{character pullout}.sub.L.vertline. or 2.vertline.{character pullout}.sub.R.vertline. of the complex output signal {character pullout}.sub.L or {character pullout}.sub.R or one of said groups of transducers. Due to this type of signal processing all side lobes of the magnitude summation signal R.sub.BSum or the double magnitude signal 2.vertline.{character pullout}.sub.L.vertline. (or 2.vertline.{character pullout}.sub.R.vertline.) of said transducer group output signal, and in particular the otherwise specifically disturbing first sided lobes, are located at the same angular positions as the side lobes of said differential signal. Therewith, those side lobe signals cancel out each other when forming a signal quotient (ratio) or forming a signal difference, as described above. This method therefore results in improved side lobe suppression and enhanced beam focussing. The content of said earlier patent application is herewith included by reference into the disclosure of the present invention.